Orcguyman
Orcguyman: The Beginning The poster known alternately as 'Orcguyman," "Fragger," or simply "OGM" began his career as a regular on the World of Warcraft Off-Topic forum shortly after graduating from high school in the spring of 2008. Bored and alone, he spent the summer preceding his first year of college chatting with the various denizens inhabiting that corner of the internet and soon developed a modicum of influence among the lesser posters of the OT. This would mark the beginning of a long and tumultuous relationship with the forum that continues to this very day. A relative latecomer to the OT, Orcguyman played no part in most of the community's storied history. He listened voraciously to tales of his newly adopted forum's past, tales of attention whores and great posters long since banned. He also became involved in the small circle of big name posters who liked to think they ran the forum in his day. Chief among them was a rising star going by the name of "Silenius." In that era, riding Silenius' coattails was a guaranteed one-way trip to lasting internet fame. It was in this age that Orcguyman found himself, and he wasn't one to let a silly thing like pride obstruct his road to pseudo-stardom. Orcguyman rode Silenius' dick with the vigor of a pregnant midwestern high-schooler scouring Wisconsin for her next hit of Meth. He rode it all the way to a moderate level of indeterminate OT importance. Orcguyman on the TLDR After a series of bans and supensions culminating in the loss of his third forum account, Orcguyman forayed into the heretofore unvisited (for him) world of OT spin-off forums. He created an account on theTLDR and began posting on it fairly frequently. Despite being on theTLDR all the fucking time, Orcguyman remains a virtual unknown amongst Tilderians. His persistent anonymity could be the result of any number of factors, but it is most likely that nothing is to blame save for his shitty posting and his seemingly desperate desire for remarks made in praise of his pedantic ramblings. Orcguyman is so irredeemably background that providing him with three paragraphs of bland, historical summary seems like overkill. English Major Orcguyman is majoring in English at a mediocre private university in Boston, Massachusetts. After receiving his useless degree from his shitty school, he plans on celebrating by developing a chemical dependency on alcohol and filling out a series of job applications at various fast food restaurants. His laughably impractical academic choice ranks among his foremost posting tropes right alongside atheism and being an asshole. Minor Addendum It is not common for me to leave praise for any poster, and much less common if he so-chooses to be a so-called "OT poster". This man has found himself in the spotlight, felt the warm spot of heat from the artificial lights of the OT, sparkling like at least a dozen dazzling rubies in a cave full of diamonds, doomed to forever wait the hero's return, only to be sold again for better gear so that he could venture into the harder dungeons. I, for it is I that is speaking, fully support this member*, with my right hand, and with my left hand tugging down my athletic shorts so that my penis** has the good air to breath while I support it. It has led me through thick and thin, through hard times and soft, through the darkest to the brownest, and on and on til breakfast. I give it one last squeeze of the hand, a long hard look into its eye, before I make my departure. We must depart ways now, for my mother is rummaging somewhere upstairs nearby. Suck on that, Major English. *Euphemism for "penis." **Penis Category:TLDR Members Category:People Category:Irish-American Posters Category:Pseudo-Intelligentsia